thesoundofmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie Underwood
Carrie Marie Underwood (born March 10, 1983) is an American country music singer, songwriter, and actress. She rose to fame as the winner of the fourth season of American Idol in 2005. Underwood has since become a multi-platinum selling recording artist, a winner of six Grammy Awards, sixteen Billboard Music Awards, seven American Music Awards and ten Academy of Country Music Awards, among several others. As a songwriter, she has been nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. Underwood is also a two-time winner of the Academy of Country Music Entertainer of the Year award and the first woman to win such an award twice (2009/10). Underwood was inducted into and became a member of the Grand Ole Opry in 2008. She was also inducted into the Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame in 2009. Her debut album, Some Hearts, was released in 2005. Bolstered by the huge crossover success of the singles "Before He Cheats" and "Jesus, Take the Wheel", it went on to become the fastest selling debut country album in Nielsen SoundScan history, the best-selling solo female debut album in country music history and the best-selling country album of the last ten years. Underwood won three Grammy Awards for the album, including Best New Artist. Her second album, Carnival Ride, was released in 2007, with one of the biggest opening weeks by a female artist in history, and later earned Underwood two Grammy Awards, for the singles "Last Name" and "I Told You So". Released in 2009, her third album, Play On, was led by the success of its first single, "Cowboy Casanova", and finished the year as the second top-selling release by a female artist. 2012's Blown Away, her fourth album, was ranked the second best-selling release of the year by a female artist. She won a Grammy Award for the album's song "Blown Away". With her strong album and single sales, and $100 million in tour revenues, Underwood is the biggest American Idol earner, the highest-ranked American Idol alumni on the RIAA's Top Digital Artists of all time list and the fourth biggest album seller of the past ten years. She has sold more than 30 million singles and 16 million albums worldwide. Described by music critics as Country Music's reigning Queen, Underwood is the only solo country artist in the 2000 decade to have a number one hit on the Billboard Hot 100 and the first and only country artist to ever debut at number one on the Hot 100, as "Inside Your Heaven" topped the chart in 2005. She is also the female country artist with the most number one hits on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart, from 1991 to present, having 12 number one's and breaking her own Guinness Book record of ten. Some Hearts was named the No. 1 Country Album of the 2000 Decade by Billboard and she was the top-ranked female artist on Billboard's Best Country Artists of the 2000 Decade list. Forbes estimates that Underwood is worth $100 million. Underwood appeared on How I Met Your Mother in March 2010. She played the part of Tiffany, a medical sales rep that forms a relationship with Ted. This was the second highest rated episode for season five, gaining 10.48 million viewers. Brian Zoromski of IGN gave the episode 8.5 out of 10. He was surprised how well Underwood performed in her first acting role. A few months earlier, she appeared in an episode of the PBS children's television series Sesame Street, performing a voice-over as "Carrie Underworm", a parodied "worm" character."Sesame Street Creates 'Carrie Underworm'", CarrieUnderwoodOfficial.com, February 16, 2010. Retrieved August 23, 2010. Underwood made her film debut in Soul Surfer in April 2011. She played Sarah Hill, the church youth leader who helped Bethany Hamilton overcome the obstacles she faced after the shark attack. It was announced by NBC Entertainment Chairman Robert Greenblatt on November 30, 2012 that Underwood would star in the coveted role of Maria von Trapp in NBC’s live broadcast of The Sound of Music, based on the original Broadway musical. The three-hour telecast aired on December 5, 2013.The Sound of Music, with "American Idol" Winner Carrie Underwood, Will Air in December Retrieved May 13, 2013 NBC is partnered with the producing team of Craig Zadan and Neil Meron. "To have a star like Carrie Underwood perform Maria in ‘The Sound of Music’ – and in such a very special and unique production, is exciting beyond words,” said Ted Chapin, President, Rodgers & Hammerstein. “Part of the magic of Rodgers and Hammerstein is how their work has adapted itself to so many different incarnations, and I am certain the fresh spirit Underwood brings to her own songs will transition into exciting versions of the classic songs we all know and love.” Reference